Superheroes
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: Harry gets the brilliant idea to be a superhero. Let's see how it plays out, shall we? Will definitely be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERHEROES**

**I had a strange vision of myself and my friends as superheroes today. Might have to do with all the Bman I've been watching, but oh well. I decided to write this with the HP characters because I need a break from writing a script. Soooo, yeah. I like to think this is his 6****th**** year.**

"Ron, Hermione! I just got the best idea to defeat Voldemort!" Harry yelled down the halls of the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to catch up to Ron and Hermione as they went to Potions. "Really, Harry? After all this time of me telling you to find ways to defeat him it takes you 3 years to come up with something?" Hermione joked sarcastically. "What's this idea, Harry?" Ron ignored Hermione. "We dress up as superheroes." He was very enthusiastic at this idea. However, Ron and Hermione weren't. "Harry, how could that possibly work? If Voldemort, or any Death Eaters, see us, we die immediately!" Hermione had her doubts, something that happened with every idea the boys came up with. "Hermione, that's going to happen anyway, at least we can have a bit of fun this way!" Ron talked with Harry about their costumes and everything. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, it sounded kind of fun. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight!" Harry whispered as they took their seats in Slughorn's classroom.

"Harry? You here?" Hermione whispered as she crept up the stairs leading to the tower. "Hermione! Here's your costume!" Ron squealed as he pulled her up the stairs. He was very excited at this idea of fighting crime in tights. "Ron, what are you wearing?" She giggled as she reached the top of the steps. "I look good, don't I, Hermione?" Ron flexed in his costume. Hermione giggled, she secretly agreed. "Ok, I'm done with my costume. Hermione, Ron, are you dressed?" Harry appeared dressed in black tights and a cape with a lightning bolt on the back. Hermione burst out in hysterics at this. "Hermione, this is serious, and you haven't your costume on yet!" Harry groaned as he put on a mask covering his face and scar. "Ron, put this on!" He tossed Ron another mask. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her costume on, red tights with a plain black cape. "Alright, we'll sneak down to the train and apparate to Malfoy Manor. Voldemort's probably there." Harry dashed down the stairs, being as quiet as he could while running. "Harry, you're not serious are you? We'll get killed!" Hermione protested, chasing after him and Ron. "No, Hermione! Sirius is dead! How can I be my own godfather! And we'll die anyway, you said that already!" Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and started towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright, we apparate to Malfoy Manor, and we go apeshit on Voldemort. Got it?" Harry explained the plan as carefully as he could and as quickly. "This will never work…" Hermione sighed silently to herself. They held hands and apparated away from Hogwarts.

"To dance again! I've been waiting all these years to dance again! And now at once a chance appears!" Voldemort danced until he heard a loud pop come from the hallway. "Malloy! See what that noise was!" He ordered and Lucius Malfoy hurried into the hallway, if only to escape the Dark Lord's wrath. "Shit, Harry, there's Lucius Malfoy!" Ron whispered as they headed around a corner to evade Death Eaters. "In here, guys!" Hermione opened a door, which happened to be a bathroom, and pulled them in. "Blimey, Harry! How're we supposed to get Voldemort when there's Death Eaters all over the place?" Ron started worrying. "Just give me a minute to think of something, Ron. Hermione, have you thought of anything?" Harry glanced from Ron to Hermione. "Gee, Harry. I'm not your brain. You can't take my ideas and say they're yours!" Hermione nagged. Harry rolled his eyes and told them both to make a break for it. "Luckily, I brought my dad's Invisibility Cloak." Harry slipped under and Ron and Hermione followed right after. They opened the door and crept out. "What the hell? Why did the bathroom door open? THERE'S A FREAKING GHOST IN HERE!" Lucius Malfoy yelled and ran out towards, I dunno, safety I guess?

**TO BE CONTINUED…MAINLY BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND WATCHING A PLAY ABOUT TALKING DICKS AND VAGINAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the very disappointing 0 reviews, and the fact that some of you have me on AA, you should be lucky my words grace your presence *hair flip*. Anyway, the trio have just went under the Invisibility Cloak and scared Lucius Malfoy. That's mainly it. READ ON! And, I'm going to try using a new writing style with this chapter. I need to figure out if I should keep it like that or not.

"My Lord!" Lucius rushed into his dining room, where Voldemort was still dancing. "What is it, Milkoy?" The Dark Lord asked. He never liked being interrupted when he was dancing.

"The noise came from a ghost. I believe the Bloody Baron found his way into the manor again."

"Well, who let him in?! Someone had to. I had Severus put an anti-ghost charm on the gates!" Just then, a shuffling noise came from the hallway. Along with an 'Ouch!'. "Ghosts can't feel pain, Lucius. Do you want to explain that? CRUCIO!" Voldemort knew then Harry was in the manor. "PERFORM AN INVISIBLE MAN SEARCH!" He ordered his Death Eaters.

"Harry, what do we do?" Hermione carefully whispered.

"I don't know, Hermione!" Harry started shuffling towards a corner. However, Ron managed to trip and fall out of the cloak. "Well if it isn't a Weasley. What a lovely outfit!" Voldemort burst into laughter at the sight of Ron. "Tell me where Potter is, and I won't murder you. At this moment, anyway."

"Um. He is in the basement...yeah, the basement." Ron sounded confident with his answer, much to the surprise of Harry and Hermione.

"Death Eaters, to the basement." With a quick POP! the few Death Eaters vanished. "Now, Potter. Show yourself and your mudblood friend." Voldemort started casting various Stupefys around the room. Eventually, one hit the cloak. "Well if it isn't the Golden Trio. All dressed up in leotards and capes."

"D-don't forget the tights." Ron liked his tights.

"Yes...now what shall I do with you three? I finally have Potter at my disposal." Voldemort kept rambling while Hermione thought. And thought. And thought. "Petrificus Totallus!" She yelled and quickly grabbed the arms of Harry and Ron. "Wha? Hey! Get back here! DEATH EATERS!" Voldemort shouted, but it was too late. The three children were already back at the safety of Hogwarts.

SaMi SaMi TiMe SkIp Or I sUpPoSe A sCEnE cHaNgE

Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed on the cold stone flooring of the train station. "Hermione, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, it's not like I'm the brightest witch of our age or anything." She joked and stood up. Ron gazed up at her from the ground. He slowly got up, still making eye contact. Harry got up in time to find his two best friends practically making out in front of him. "Guys, I know there was a lot of hormonal shit in this book, but come on! In front of me!" Hermione and Ron broke apart, quickly, awkwardly, and blushing. "Right. Let's get back to the common room, shall we?" Hermione led the way into the castle.

They managed to get to the Fat Lady's portrait when a shadowy figure made itself known. "And what are we doing out of bed at 3 in the morning. In tights and capes, nonetheless." Snape surprised the students in his monotone.

"Um, well. See, there was this-"

"Save it, Weasley. I'll let you three off this _one_ time. Providing I don't show your stupid outfits in Potions tomorrow." Snape backed away into the shadows of the staircases and the three went off to bed.

MoAr ScEnE cHaNgEs

At breakfast the next morning, tons of Daily Prophets were dropped off by owls. "Harry, how were we seen by the Prophet?!" Hermione threw down her paper in anger. There, right on the front page, was a picture of them sleuthing around in their superhero attire. "Well, Mione, there are a few Death Eater reporters." Ron started stuffing his face, not even bothering to care. "Hey, Potter! Nice outfit!" Draco rolled out from under the table. "Malfoy, shove off. How long where you there?! That wasn't Ginny's foot I felt?!" Harry jumped up from his chair.

**Now I feel like this is going nowhere. It is also, quite possibly, one of the longest things I've submitted in a while. Awesome. I'll continue this sometime.**


End file.
